Reflecting
by Yugao702
Summary: Miku Hatsune never did thought much of her relationship with Len Kagamine, if it can even be called like that. (One sided MikuxLen) Rated T to be safe.


**Hi!**

**To those who already know me and for those who don't I'm Yugao702!**

**Ok as you may know I have already posted the same story last time and for those people who have read the old story, I know what you're thinking but this is a new one and has more...added scenes so there! **

**And for those MikuxLen fans please, oh _please _understand that this is a one sided relationship so please don't get angry if you were expecting an actual MikuxLen story ok? ok.**

_**(Before anyone of you could question as to why I posted this...again it was just for fixing up some wrong grams and such. Oh! and I might have add somethings for the hell of it so feel free to see it for yourselves. Have fun reading my story full of feels and whatnot X3)**_

* * *

Miku Hatsune never did thought much of her relationship with Len Kagamine, if it can even be called like that.

To everyone, he was the Shota (which he strongly denies), the Mr. Nice Guy.

To her, he was her best friend. The little brother she never had. Nothing more- or so she thought.

They were childhood friends who were just close and that's pretty much it...In her point of view anyway. To others, not so much. Few think they would make the perfect couple, Some suspected that they were already together and were just denying it while Most mistaken them to be already a couple. The so-called "it" couple.

Unfortunately, Miku has never dated anyone before much less, Len himself.

Sure, she had her own form of appeal and occasional female charm that attracted the majority but she never had an interest in going out with someone- well, not for a very long period of time anyway.

Miku did see much potential in Len when it came to women. With his good looks and personality, he could easily snag a pretty girl in a heartbeat without even trying. Of course, Miku would be happy for him as any good friend would be but after an incident involving her and Len...

She began to doubt this.

* * *

Miku was simply walking down the stairs when she missed a step and slipped. By reflex, Miku clenched her eyes in fear, expecting to feel sharp pain to her head. Her head would've connected with the stairs if it weren't for a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

Miku slowly opened her to see who her savior was and found the so-called "Prince Charming" himself. Miku instantly noticed the rather awkward position they were in.

His arm wrapped securely around her waist, their bodies were smashed together and their faces were incredibly close that if any one of them leaned just a bit closer their lips could...

_What was she thinking?!_

Miku blushed deeply but Len didn't seem to notice since he let her go and casually but sweetly asked her if she was alright. Miku somehow was unable to speak properly and the words were caught in her throat. She stuttered her thanks and after mumbling incoherent things and choice of words.

She briskly walked passed and moved towards her next class, unable to forget what happened...And was unable to get rid of the deep red blush off the whole day.

Since then Miku acted awkwardly around Len. She practically ignored and avoided him. Len was worried naturally, wondering if he did something wrong and questioned Miku about it which Miku miraculously avoided despite the hints of suspicion Len gave but soon after gave up and everything seemingly went back to normal.

She was really confused with her feelings- or perhaps was just in denial.

Miku would not deny the fact that maybe she was a _tiny bit _attracted with the blond boy.

She is a girl after all and of course she would feel attracted to attractive things, Len was no exception. It felt a bit weird about it since she always thought of him as a younger brother and he probably thought of her as his big sister. They were like family to each other.

If she told him about what she felt, how would he react? She often wondered about that but would gasp and shake her head to get rid of those thoughts.

Of course, he wouldn't take her seriously...maybe...

Miku really needed to pull herself together.

* * *

How many times has she written the same message over and over again?

It was already late at night and Miku rolled around her bed as she once again typed the same message into her cellphone.

**_'Is there someone you like?'_**

Then deleting it again. Miku groaned and buried her face into her pillow. As if she could send such an embarrassing question.

What if Len had someone he like? The thought made Miku feel curious and jealous but what if that person was...her?

Miku was now banging her head against her pillow. There was no way that could happen! He probably just saw her as a friend- a _sister_ at that and not a girl. But maybe- just maybe she could tell him what she felt and-

Miku practically fell of her bed at the thought. No. She grunted as she picked herself up and laid back in bed. She couldn't do that. What if he didn't return her feelings? She couldn't handle the direct rejection and everything would feel awkward soon after that.

It would complete ruin their friendship! And there was no way she was going to risk losing her very best friend over her silly feelings! Miku stared at her phone for a good five minutes before growling in frustration and tossing it somewhere in the room as she rolled on her bed again.

Miku couldn't handle the things whirling in her mind and decided to close the lights and sleep.

* * *

Miku continued her little fantasies until Rin Kagamine came to the picture.

Miku held no resentment towards the girl, in fact she was very fond of Rin. Miku got to know Rin a lot and she found that she was fun, energetic, and cheerful. Almost like Len, she must admit. Rin was also very identical to Len, so identical she could pass as his twin to be exact.

Heck, she wouldn't be surprise if someone came up to them and told them that the two were long lost siblings, seeing as they had similar faces and even surnames.

Miku was always comfortable around Rin though sometimes was unable to keep up with her pace and energy.

When she first introduced the two blonds to each other, she knew right away that they would get along well...maybe a bit _too _well. As the days gone by, she noticed little by little on how they would spend a lot of time together and sometimes it scared her on how close they become.

It didn't take much of a genius to know how she felt towards the male. Rin was a tad bit obvious about it...or she just noticed because the way Rin acted around Len was actually similar to hers.

Either way, Miku had just earn herself a rival.

* * *

Maybe she waited too long to confess her feelings, maybe she should've said something about it in the first place because after a whole year of knowing the energetic girl, she told her the most...surprising news ever.

Miku felt like a ton of bricks fell on her when Rin decided to drop the bomb by telling that she and Len were now and officially _dating_.

Miku felt hurt and disappointed but masked it with a smile and congratulate them, just as she thought she would before she even realized her feelings for Len. But that didn't stop her from noticing the knife twisting pain in her chest...but she didn't mind...

Len was important to her, so was Rin. As long as those two were happy, she wouldn't mind it at all.

* * *

"Are you ok Miku-chan?"

Luka worriedly asked the teal haired girl, who was currently laying her face on her desk as a depressing aura surrounded her. Luka being the observant type, noticed Miku being like that since third period and she was worried at how sad her friend looked.

"Luka-chan..." Miku muttered as she slowly lifted her head from her folded arms and frowned at the girl. "I think I got rejected..."

"Eh?" Luka looked at her in confusion as Miku sank back into her seat and sighing for God-knows how many times.

* * *

It was awkward.

Very, _very _awkward.

Miku didn't know what to do but watch as her two best friends started kissing during their lunch break. Rin suggested that the three of them should have lunch at the roof top though Miku didn't actually want to join them at first but they didn't listen and dragged the teal haired girl up to the roof.

It was peaceful and they started talking about whatever they felt interesting and such so how did their long conversations ended up with the two blonds kissing?

Well, it was completely normal for two people who were now a couple to kiss but to see your crush and your best friend kissing right in front of you was a bit uncomfortable.

How was she suppose to react at moments like this? Interrupt? Stay quiet?

Apparently Miku chose the latter as she did nothing but munch on the negi at her hands in silence while the two were eating each other's faces shamelessly in front of her.

Miku always knew how outgoing Len was and was surprise that Rin was going with the flow.

Rin was partly shy and a real tsundere when it comes to public display of affection so Miku was taken back when they were suddenly acting all lovey-dovey right here, right now.

Miku was surprise she was able to withstand the whole thing for the last few weeks. Yup, the two in front of her has been a couple for weeks now and it amazes her at how she was passive about it.

Though at times, it annoyed her but she tried keeping her temper in check for she respected them very much...but there were of course limits with how much a girl could take.

Miku glanced at the blonds and noticed how the innocent and sweet looking kiss was slowly turning to a make out session and with that Miku finally had enough.

She did not even hesitate to throw the bottle of her favorite vegetable juice that sat right next to her at the male Kagamine.

Rin shriek in surprise while Len laid there dizzy with swirls for eyes as an irked Miku stomped away to the door that leads back inside the school and took all of her frustrations out on the unfortunate negi in her hands.

* * *

So as the years passed.

Everything changed. They graduated high school, they went to collage, and went their separate ways. Miku left her hometown and worked hard in the big city while the couple stayed. Miku sometimes wondered about them and what they were doing.

Then soon after Miku came back to her hometown, a nostalgic feeling around her as she walked through the familiar shops and houses. She moved into a small condo and met up with old friends.

She then finally got the news about her two best friends.

They were getting married.

Miku wasn't exactly surprised but what surprised her was the sudden throb of her heart that was painfully beating in her chest. She didn't know if it was out of excitement, happiness or...

No. She shook her head. _That_ can't be it...right?

Of course not.

* * *

How many years has it been since she last saw them? Three? Four? Five? She lost count since she was too busy trying to work out her life. Miku didn't even have time to open up the letters that her friends sent to her while she was there in the city so it was probably why she didn't know they were engaged until she got there.

Most of her good friends changed a lot. Even she changed a lot. Having been away for so long she almost didn't recognize them. Miku now wondered how much the two blonds changed if she sees them again Ever since she got back she hadn't seen the two for how many days.

Luka said that they were away for a bit to prepare somethings probably for the wedding.

Miku was disappointed and relived. She didn't want to see them at the moment, she doesn't even know what to say to them once she sees them again after so long but in the same time she was a bit disappointed at not being welcome back by her best friends.

For a while, Miku pondered on when the two will be back. What to say to them. What to _do _after receiving the news that they were to be wed. Obviously, she would first congratulate them. It was common sense but what was going to do after that?

Miku wondered about that until she accidentally met _him _again.

Miku spot him at the small cafe at town, drinking coffee alone. At first she didn't recognize him since his back was facing her then she realize the guy had that familiar ponytail she recognized anywhere and she panicked.

She still doesn't even know what say and turned on heels to run away until that familiar voice called. "Miku?"

Miku froze. Ahh~ She was caught by the very person whom she hoped didn't have met with until she knew exactly what to do. Miku gulped and took a deep breath before turning back to Len.

She was surprise by the little change he had.

He didn't look very different, only his hair was a bit longer, he was taller, his baby face was now much more mature and was out shadowed by the hints of male muscularity. Other than that, he look the same just a bit more mature the last time she saw him. Miku smiled weakly. "Hi..."

And she ended up having to drink with him. There was -for a moment- awkward silence. Miku opened her mouth to say something but her mind went blank and ended up closing it again. "So..." Len started. "When did you came back?"

"A few days ago." Miku replied staring into her coffee awkwardly. "I...moved into a condo somewhere near here and well...I'll be staying here permanently...I guess."

Len nodded and once again awkward silence. What else was there to say?

"Congratulation on your engagement Len." Miku said automatically and Len grinned. "Thanks." He sipped his coffee before continuing. "Can you believe I'm getting married in a few months? Time is going by so fast it would be a blink of an eye by then."

"Months?" Miku couldn't help but wonder how many months would a few be.

"Yeah." Len nodded. "In six months."

"Six months?" _So soon?_

"Well, yeah." Len said in confusion. "Didn't Rin tell you through the letter? I'm pretty sure she sent it to you while you were in the city."

_Oh crap. _"Um...Yeah! Of course! Sorry I forgot." Miku laughed nervously.

She didn't even bother opening any of the letters sent to her, even though she knew it was rude and somewhat heartless to not open letters from your friends and throw it away just like that but she had to clear her desk or else it would mountains of papers. Who knew something so important was thrown in the trash?

From that point, the atmosphere seemed to have loosen up and wasn't as tense as before. Miku was happy that they were spending time together like in the old days, just the two of them.

They ended up talking about the past and the things they've done. Miku complained about how noisy it was in the city and how overly populated it was. Len on the other hand, seem to enjoy life with his work, family, and with Rin.

Now that she thought of it, how was Rin?

Len said that she was happy with what she does and is excited over the wedding. How she started talking about her dream wedding, house...kids.

That kind of struck Miku. That's right, once they get married they were bound to get some kids of their own. Blond hair and blue eyed children. For some reason, she felt her chest ache at the thought.

The two best friends spent the day together. Laughing and talking, Miku was contented just with that. So it was getting late and they had to part. Len offered to walk her home but Miku said no until Len finally gave up and said his good bye.

As she made her way home, Miku felt giddy and happy. She didn't felt that way for a long time. Will she see him again? Len has always been the one making her happy so she can always see him again- Miku then stopped at mid-step.

What was she think? Sure, its fine to think that they would see each other again but then Rin would of course join them. The thought displeases her and then Miku realized that maybe she was rekindling that old affection she felt for the blond guy.

Miku mentally slapped herself. Oh for goodness' sake, he was getting _married!_ There's no way she could like him _that _way again.

Miku was so deep in thought that she accidentally turned to an dark alley way. She turned around to go back, only to freeze at the sight of a person's chest. A man's chest. She slowly looked up and saw how scary looking he was as he stared down at her with a grin mirrored that of a Cheshire cat's.

Miku made a move to run but the man was quicker as he grabbed her shoulder and slammed her again a near by wall, leaving her shaken. She opened her mouth to scream but the offender pulled out a knife and presses it over her throat. "Relax sweetheart." The man smirked. His breath reek of alcohol making Miku gag slightly. "'m not going to hurt you though I want to have a little treat from you." He said eyeing her form.

Miku started trembling in fear. She was going to be mugged and possible raped with no one to come to her rescue. My, this isn't her day is it? Miku tensed when she felt him remove the knife from her neck and traced her figure with it then tracing it back up and torn a bit of her upper shirt leaving a small but noticeable hole on it.

Miku closed her eyes tightly as tears threatened to fall and the first name she thought of was.

_'Len!'_

Before she knew it, the damn offender was thrown to the ground. Miku slowly opened her eyes and they widened as she saw her savior. "L-Len?" She muttered and slowly slid down the wall in shock and relief, Len looked at her in concern as he crouch down and gently held her shoulders. "You ok?"

Miku, too speechless to answer nodded rigidly and slowly wrapped her arms around herself.

She didn't even notice that Len stood up and started beating the perverted man then ending it with the said bastard laying unconscious on the ground until Len wrapped his coat around her. Miku flinched but said nothing as she slowly stood up, followed by Len.

"Miku?"

Miku was completely silent. She was close to being rape then Len appears out of nowhere and saves her. Miku started trembling again at then thought of what might happen if Len hadn't come.

"Miku..."

She left strong arms wrapped around her and soon she started crying. Between sobs and cries, she started telling Len how scared she was and how grateful she was that he came to rescue her. Len stayed silence as Miku continue pouring her emotions out.

From that night, Len decided to stay over with Miku after she was nearly attacked. He contacted Rin and told her about everything so that he could stay for the night. Len slept at the couch while Miku could curl up in her bed but Miku couldn't sleep at all. It was not entirely because of the incident but it was also about Len.

Len has always been there to save her. He was like her knight in shining armor. He always knew when she was in trouble and when she need someone to come and help her.

Len...Len was everything she could ever need. _Her first love._

And in that very night. Miku realized that _she had fallen in love with Len all over again_.

* * *

Miku was the worst.

She honestly, thought that she got over it already after all those years but it seems it didn't. It's already been weeks since that incident and now all she could think of was Len.

Miku was disappointed with herself at still having feelings for a person, who would never look at her that way- what's worse that person was getting married! She shouldn't have those feelings in the first place!

She didn't know what to do until she met someone else.

Kaito Shion, she remembered he was in her class years ago but they never did talk to each other, much less notice each other until graduation. They met at a bar where Miku was drinking her problems away, not the best solution but she didn't care for the time being. Now she understood why Haku and Meiko loved to drink everything away.

They talked and talked until the next morning, Miku found herself in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. At first Miku panicked but then was relieved when she realized she still had her clothes on so nothing happened though everything was still blurry.

Kaito entered the room and explained that she passed out from drinking too much and he brought her to his house since he didn't know where she lived.

So after clearing up that misunderstanding, they hang out more often.

Miku actually enjoyed being with Kaito and was slowly getting better that was until the months passed and it was Rin and Len's wedding day. Miku once again felt depressed and felt like she was taking advantage of Kaito's generosity.

'_No!' _Miku thought to herself. _'I will not be like this in a very special occasion!' _And so she did her best to get rid of her thoughts and enjoy the wedding but Miku felt the irony because the whole place was just like in her fantasies, only she wasn't the bride.

At the end of the wedding, Len approached Miku and thanked her for coming to his wedding. Miku smiled bashfully and nodded.

She didn't want to be too close to Len because if she did she would regret everything and probably do something stupid again but Len stayed close and they continued talking of the past and a bit of the future when Rin came, walking toward them with a grin.

Rin changed a bit too though was still the energetic, perky girl she had came to love. Rin grew and became a very beautiful woman, she was already glowing in her lovely wedding dress and Miku felt a bit jealous at how beautiful she had become.

Miku mentally sighed in relief when Rin came since she couldn't handle being alone with Len any longer. Rin asked Len if she could talk to Miku alone, so he compliment and moved to the other guests.

There was a strange awkward silence between them which never happened before since Rin was always the more talkative type.

After few more minutes of silence, Rin hesitantly asked Miku if she was ok being here. Of course Miku was confused at the trick question- actually even _she, herself_ didn't know if she was ok with all this.

Miku gave crooked smile and a wary 'yes' to her best friend. Rin stared at Miku for a moment before she laughed. Rin was worried that Miku might have been trouble with the whole occasion...and so she told her something that shocked Miku to the core.

She told her that she was Len's _first love._

Miku clearly didn't expect that. She was pretty shock and asked why she was telling her this.

Rin smiled and said that she deserves to know. Miku nearly burst into tears when she told her that he loved her even when the two started dating, he still loved her that was until they graduated high school and Len gave up his feelings for her...

Miku didn't know what to say but thanked Rin for telling her the thing she wanted to know after so long and understood that Len actually _did _love her at one point...But moved on soon after...

And she was contented with that.

* * *

It was soon close to midnight and Miku watched the newly wedded couple say their thanks and goodbyes as they ride into their new car to drive away into their new lives as husband and wife. Everyone left the church and went either to party some more or go home to rest.

Miku on the other hand, stayed behind sitting on the staircase of the church and stared at the distance where the newly wedded couple drove off to. Kaito offered to stay with her since she didn't want to leave her place just yet but Miku denied though thanked him and asked for something to drink instead.

And so here she was alone, drinking from a cheap bottle of wine, wearing a simple yet expensive dress that she rented and had to return the next day with nothing to do but stare at the stars in deep thought.

Tomorrow, she could finally move on and be with someone like Kaito. To finally be happy and not chase after a love that was not meant for her but at times she wondered...if the thing she was chasing after was really love or if it was simply regret.

Miku didn't have to worry about that anymore for tomorrow she can start a new...

But for now...just for now. She could just sit here at the corner of the stairs, wiping away tears and reflecting.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please Review and send me your thoughts on the newly approved story! No Flames please!**

**I hope its understandable hehehe.**

**-Yugao702**


End file.
